Modem gaming machines, such as slot machines, are software controlled. For example, the final symbols displayed by motor driven reels are predetermined using a programmed microprocessor. Video gaming machines are totally controlled by a processor running a game program. As the games become more complex, such as incorporating special bonus games, the software becomes more complex and more expensive to develop.
It is important to implement security provisions to prevent copying of the game program and prevent unauthorized changes to the game program.
In some cases, an unscrupulous competitor may obtain a gaming machine and copy the object code using sophisticated reverse engineering techniques. The copied code may then be loaded into a generic platform gaming machine, which is then sold in various countries that offer little enforcement of copyrights. In other cases, the code may be illegally changed to alter the chances of winning.
Accordingly, what is needed is an ultra-high security technique that prevents a legitimate gaming application from being illegally changed or illegally copied and used in an unauthorized machine. Also what is needed is a technique that prevents any access to secret software in the gaming machine.